piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game
]] LEGO ''Pirates of the Caribbean ''is the ninth LEGO video game to be made and the seventh Pirates of the Caribbean video game (fourth console video game). History LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean was announced on May 31, 2010, by Traveller's Tales Jon Burton, and on November 18, 2010, by Traveller's Tales Mark Stone. The game follows the previous LEGO video games: Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Batman and Harry Potter Years 1-4. It was released on May 10, 2011, to coincide with the release of the fourth installment of the film series. It was developed by TT Games and distributed by Traveller's Tales and Disney Interactive for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, Playstation Portable and Microsoft Windows. LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean is based on the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, as well as On Stranger Tides, which is to be released May 20, 2011. It will feature over 70 characters from the franchise, and its flagship drop-in, drop-out co-op gameplay. The 3DS version will use the StreetPass feature to activate sword fights. Invoking the Parley The concept of LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean from the Dead Man's Chest to the Brethren Court #''Curse of the Black Pearl'' #''Dead Man's Chest'' #''At World's End'' #''On Stranger Tides'' Levels ''Curse of the Black Pearl *Chapter 1 - Port Royal *Chapter 2 - Tortuga *Chapter 3 - The Black Pearl Attacks *Chapter 4 - Smuggler's Den *Chapter 5 - Isla de Muerta Dead Man's Chest *Chapter 1 - Pelegosto *Chapter 2 - A Touch of Destiny *Chapter 3 - The Dutchman's Secret *Chapter 4 - Isla Cruces *Chapter 5 - The Kraken At World's End *Chapter 1 - Singapore *Chapter 2 - Davy Jones' Locker/Up is Down *Chapter 3 - Norrington's Choice/Escape from Flying Dutchman *Chapter 4 - The Brethren Court/Shipwreck City *Chapter 5 - The Maelstrom On Stranger Tides *Chapter 1 - London *Chapter 2 - Queen Anne's Revenge *Chapter 3 - White Cap Bay *Chapter 4 - A Spanish Legacy *Chapter 5 - The Fountain of Youth ''Bonus *The Ride ''Gallery'' Port Royal Lego.jpg|1-1 - Port Royal Tortuga Lego Pirates.jpg|1-2 - Tortuga Lego Pirates Level 3.jpg|1-3 - Black Pearl Attacks Smuggler's Den Chapter.jpg|1-4 - Smuggler's Den (Not available in Handheld Versions) Isla De Muerta Battle Lego.jpg|1-5 - Isla de Muerta List of characters *Jack Sparrow (Available as Captain, Waistcoat, Cursed, Chief, and Musical) (Also available as Imaginary Jack (Bomb), (Gun), and (Spade) in Story Mode only) *Will Turner *Mr. Brown *Guard Dog *Mr. Gibbs *Marty *Cabin Boy(Handheld version only) *Anamaria *Cotton *Elizabeth Swann (Available as normal, undergarments, redcoat, trader, pirate, captain, and robes) *Pintel *Ragetti *Bootsrap Bill Turner *Norrington (Available as disgraced and Admiral) *Barbossa (Available as Captain and Privateer) *Sao Feng *Tai Huang *Tattoo Pirate *Tia Dalma *Mullroy *Murtogg *Scrum *Cook *Salaman *Garheng *Angelica (Available as normal and disguised) *Syrena *Lieutenent Groves *Koehler *Twigg *Mallot *Scratch *Bo'sun *Clubba *Grapple *Jacoby *Pelegostos *Weatherby Swann *Captain Bellamy *Maccus *Clanker *Jimmy Legs *Koleniko *Wyvern *Angler *Hadras *Broondjongen(DS and extra toggle only) *Finnegan (DS and extra toggle only) *Palifico only *Crash *Manray (handheld only) *Lian *Park *Mr. Mercer *Penrod *Mistress Ching *Sri Sumbhanjee Angria *Dangerous pirate (extra toggle only) *Scarlett(ds and extra toggle only) *Giselle(ds and extra toggle only) *Jocard *Ammand the Corsair *Eduardo Villanueva *Capitaine Chevalle *Cutler Beckett *Davy Jones *Ancient Sailor *King George II *Quartermaster *Gunner *Philip *Horse coach Driver only *The Spaniard *Blackbeard *Jelly (DS and extra toggle only) *Greenbeard (DS and cutscene only) *Morey (handheld only) *8 Custom Characters Differences from the films ''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *In the prologue, instead of singing, young Elizabeth Swann hums "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" **In that scene, Joshamee Gibbs danced like a pirate instead of telling her that its bad luck to sing about pirates. *Young Will Turner had an eye patch, a hook, and a parrot. *The events at Elizabeth's house are omitted. *James Norrington gets a carrot instead of a sword. *The hanging people are a couple of living guys and a living monkey instead of dead skeletons. *Instead of Jack stepping off the Jolly Mon as it sinks, the Jolly Mon breaks apart as it sinks into port. *the Jolly Mon has a cabin and looks the same as the Black Pearl *After Jack gets off the Jolly Mon, he bows to Mullroy and Murtogg. *Before Jack rescues Elizabeth, he has Mullroy and Murtogg hold on to his hat while in the movie, he has them hold on to more of his stuff. *Jack doesn't threaten Elizabeth. *There are wanted posters of pirates as well as Jack. *Mr. Brown is wide awake before Will meets Jack. *Jack comes out of a fireplace and Will doesn't recognize him until he puts on his hat. *Will doesn't throw his sword at the door or use a super-heated sword. *Jack is not knocked out by Mr. Brown, but he lands in Norrington's arms. *Ragetti is first seen on Pintel's shoulders. *When Will throws his axe at Jacoby, instead of stabbing him in the back, it cuts him in half and his bomb exploded, reducing him to bones. *Pintel and Ragetti's search for Elizabeth is omitted. Instead, Bo'sun is seen carrying Elizabeth over his shoulder like in Kingdom Hearts II. *Elizabeth and Hector Barbossa's negotiations are left out. *Will wakes up with a starfish on his face (a small hint about his father) but is not surrounded by chickens. *Will gives the dog a bone to help rescue Jack. In the movie, Will didn't need the dog's help. *The dog follows Will and Jack out of the prison. *When walking underwater, Jack and Will were under barrels instead of a boat. *They jammed the HMS Dauntless with a carrot. *Groves informs Norrington of Jack's and Will's escape to the HMS Interceptor. He is also the one who attempts to steer the Dauntless. In the movie, Norrington notices the escape himself and the Dauntless is attempted to be steered by a helmsman. *Jack not only recruits Gibbs but also recruits Anamaria, Marty, and Cotton in Tortuga. In the movie, he meets those three people at the docks. *Jack only recruits Cotton, Anamaria, Marty however, Duncan, Quartetto, Crimp, Kursar are on his crew in the Black Pearl Attacks level. *The Interceptor sets out to Isla de Muerta the same night that Jack and Will arrived on Tortuga rather than waiting until morning *Scarlett and Giselle don't slap Jack in Tortuga. Unless Jack attacks them first in the Faithful Bride. *Jack gets slapped by Anamaria, punched by Cotton and kicked in the crotch by Marty, instead of getting slapped by Anamaria twice. *When Barbossa was explaining the curse, there was an animation explaining it and presenting a flashback of his and Jack's search for the cursed gold and Jack's marooning as well as Cortez and the conquest of the Aztecs. *The first visit to Isla de Muerta and the attempt to use Elizabeth's blood to lift the curse is omitted. *Jack and Will sneak aboard the Pearl in the Night to save Elizabeth, and Jack is left behind instead of being knocked unconsious by Turner *Barbossa's spyglass extends over 300 feet long. He used it to spy on Will and Elizabeth. *Jack gets shot out of a cannon after escaping the brig of the Black Pearl. *When the Black Pearl destroyed the Interceptor, Barbossa realizes that it isn't Elizabeth's blood he needed, but Will's. When Will survived, everyone cheered. *When Jack and Elizabeth both walked the plank at the same time, they were standing in midair, scared back by Barbossa, then Elizabeth fell out of her dress. In the movie, Jack and Elizabeth walked the plank individually, and Elizabeth gave Barbossa her dress. *At Isla de Muerta, Will was hanging upside down. *Norrington locks Elizabeth up himself in the captain's cabin of the HMS Dauntless. In the movie, Gillette and two Royal Marines locked her up. *Instead of touching the medallions and palming one, Jack distracts Barbossa and steals one. *Barbossa doesn't get shot. Instead, he runs away when the curse is lifted. When he gets hit by a falling rock, he takes a bite out of his apple and dies. *Instead of being sentenced to be hanged, Jack is put in the stocks and people throw food at him. *In the post-credits scene, Barbossa is dragged away by Tia Dalma before Jack the monkey steals a medallion. ''Dead Man's Chest'' *Cutler Beckett is shorter than in the movie. *In the DS version,Will doesnt meet Wyvern. *Leech strangely doesnt appear in the game at all. * Beckett has a doll of Elizabeth, but in the film he has Red Coat dolls *Weatherby Swann dresses as Elizabeth in her jail cell. *The scene where Elizabeth holds Beckett at gunpoint is omitted. *The scene where Bootstrap Bill Turner tells Jack that his time ran out is omitted. *The scene where Jack gets out of the Turkish Prison is omitted. *Jack doesn't lose his hat until Davy Jones takes it. *The scene where Will searches for Jack Sparrow in Tortuga is omitted. *When Will finds Jack on Isla de Pelegostos, Jack is already tied to the stick. In the movie, Will finds Jack on his throne *Will and Gibbs are in separate cages even though in the movie, they are in the same cage. *Will and Gibbs are the only ones in the cages *the scene Where Leech and his-would be muntineers fell in the ravine is ommited. *Anamaria is still a member of Jack's crew in the game, as shown following Pelegostos, whereas she was absent for the rest of the films. *Duncan is still alive after they escape pelegostos rather than LeJon *The trip to Tia Dalma's shack was longer than in the movie. *Jack and his crew fight a giant crocodile in Tia Dalma's swamp. *On the wrecked vessel, Will finds a sailor with a starfish on his face instead of someone with no face. *When Davy Jones appeared on the Black Pearl, Jack uses his spyglass again to teleport Jones far away. *Davy Jones was sad while he plays his pipe organ. In the movie, he was just crazy. *When Will meets his father, the camera rotated around them and they mirrored each other. *The Liar's dice are bigger. *When Will takes the key from Davy Jones' beard, he replaces it with a banana instead of the drawing of the key. *Pintel gets chased by monkeys on Isla Cruces. *There is a giant crab on Isla Cruces. *In the duel for the key, Will and Norrington team up against Jack instead of all three against each other. *in the DS version,when a gate closes where jack goes in,you can hear the Dinner is served soundtrack,however,its unknown who was singing this because all the people on Isla cruces are wiped out. *The mill wheel has a horizontal platform in the middle. *Davy Jones' heart looks like a collectable heart with his hat instead of an organic heart. *Hadras' head is placed in the Dead Man's Chest. *Elizabeth instead of betraying Jack, helps Jack fight the Kraken and the Kraken grabs her with his tentacle but throws her out onto the boat with Gibbs and Will *When Jack faces the Kraken, instead of waiting with his sword drawn, he jumps in the mouth holding a tooth brush with tooth paste on it, because the Kraken's breath stinks. *Davy Jones finds Hadras' head in the chest. *Everyone is happy to see Barbossa. *When the prison dog becomes chief of the Pelegegostos, the cannibals act like dogs, the prison dog then laughs at them. ''At World's End'' *Instead of being hanged, the convicts accused of piracy are put in the stocks and have food chucked at them *The cabin boy hums a sea chanty rather than singing Hoist the Colours *Lord Beckett is annoyed by the singing *Barbossa and Elizabeth do not meet Tai Huang until after going to the Bath House *The part were Gibbs and the rest of the crew go under the Bath House is omitted, instead they hide in one of the baths *Sao Feng agrees in the bath house, instead of in the streets, to the supplies in which Barbosa would receive (they also appear to be close friends) *The Hai Peng was not destroyed, but abandonded, in the movie it was destroyed by the waterfall that let to Davy Jones' Locker. *The rescue crew land straight on the Black Pearl when they land on the locker *Tia Dalma gets put in the brig as soon as the Black Pearl returns to the real world *Beckett negotiating with Jack is omitted *Elizabeth only wanted to go on the Empress because she could have a relaxing bath *When Elizabeth exits the bathroom, Sao Feng is already dying *Norrington gets the help of Mullroy and Murtogg to free Elizabeth and her crew from the brig. *Norrington hits Davy Jones in the face with a fish instead of stabbing him. Norrington's head is then put on the fish by Davy Jones rather than being killed by Bootstrap, although he is stabbed by Bootstrap, before Jones does this *Captain Teague strangely does not appear at all in the game *Instead of a vote, the Pirate King selected through a game of Spin the Bottle *Even after the bottle landed on Jack, he spun it again so it could land on Elizabeth *Will attempted to get to the meeting by swimming to Shipwreck Cove after Jack pushed him from the Pearl (therefore, he never met with Becket and was too late to make it to Shipwreck Cove) *The meeting with Beckett, Will and Davy Jones on the Endeavor is omitted *In the meeting on the spit of land, the parley is settled through a game of rock paper scissors between Jack and Davy *Ragetti accidentally spills the cup holding pieces of eight *The pieces of Eight deviate from the movie (for instance, Chevalle's appears to be a croissaint rather than a playing card) *Calypso has clothes in god form *Jack the Monkey drags the chest over to Will, and Will stabs the heart rather than Jack using Will's arm to stab the heart. *Bootstrap didn't carve Will's heart out and place it inside the Dead Man's chest, like in the movie *The crew of the Dutchman still look like sea creatures when Davy Jones dies *Will still looks the same after becoming captain of the Dutchman *Will Turner III was playing with a toy version of the flying dutchman when will returned ''On Stranger Tides'' * The part were the fishermen discover the ancient fisherman is omitted. * Ferdinand VI accidentally kills the ancient fisherman when he tries to take the book from him. * Angelica steals the book from the Spanish with a fishing rod. * Angelica (disguised as Jack) wears a face hider, with a nose, mustache and glasses. * The court scene is omitted. * Joshamee Gibbs accompanies Jack to St James's Palace. This was to make the level more co-op friendly. * When Gibbs and Jack attempt to escape from the palace, Jack takes a piece of chicken. * Angelica has henchmen to attack Jack. * Angelica knocks out Jack with a saucepan in the storage room instead of the Quartermaster shooting him with a dart by the River Thames. * Jack is only shot by the Quartermaster with a dart in the portable version. * Gibbs eats the map instead of burning it. * In the Mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack has to only recruit Garheng, Salaman and the Cook. * After the Mutiny, the Cook is turned in a zombie straight away instead of being killed then turned into a zombie. * The scene with Jack and Angelica dancing is omitted. Instead Angelica asks Jack to read a book about the Fountain of Youth but Jack refuses and Angelica walks towards him in a flirty manner and pushes him into the room with the ships in bottles. * Philip, Scrum and Derrick are the only ones who have to go out to attract the mermaids. * Syrena is the mermaid who goes to the raft off of the coast of Whitecap Bay. * Philip and Syrena fall in love at Whitecap Bay instead of the unnamed island. * When the lighthouse is destroyed, Syrena lands straight in the case. * In the DS version,the Cook is eaten by Tamara rather than Derrick and Purser being the ones that get eaten. * Derrick survives the mermaid attack. * The Cliff Scene is omitted. * Instead of slitting his throat, Blackbeard hurtles food at Philip in order to make Syrena cry. * Jack and Barbossa don't get captured in the Spanish camp. * Barbossa and Jack escape the camp in a tree slingshot. * The Jungle Pools scene is omitted * Blackbeard and Angelica make their way to the Fountain straight away, leaving the collapsed bridge behind them. * Theodore Groves,Gillette and other British Marines do not show up during the battle at the Fountain of Youth and during the attack on the Spanish camp. * Instead of the British fighting Blackbeard's men, the Spanish soldiers do battle with them. * Instead of stabbing Blackbeard with a poisoned sword, Barbossa throws a poison frog at Blackbeard. It later bounces off Angelica, poisoning her as well. * During the boss fight with Blackbeard, Syrena joins Jack and the others to defeat Blackbeard. * Jack and Barbossa fight Blackbeard together rather than Barbossa fighting Blackbeard alone. This is to make it more co-op friendly. * When Blackbeard is defeated, Angelica slaps Jack in the face with Blackbeard's beard. * At the end, Barbossa recovers his original pirate hat, but still wears his Navy coat. * Angelica finds Jack's hat washed up on the island rather than the voodoo doll. Promotions Images Image:LegoPotC1.jpg Image:LegoPotC2.jpg Image:LegoPotC3.jpg Image:LegoPotC4.jpg Image:LegoPotC5.jpg Image:LegoPotC6.jpg Image:LegoPotC7.jpg Image:LegoPotC8.jpg Image:LegoPotC9.jpg ImageLegoPotC10.jpg|PSP/DS Version: Isla de Muerta 332px-POTCWik.png LEGO-Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-1.jpg LegoPOTCJackvsDavyJones.png Videos Video:LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game - Teaser Trailer|LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean Teaser Trailer Video:The Curse of the Black Pearl gameplay trailer -- LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game|''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' gameplay trailer Video:Dead Man's Chest gameplay trailer -- LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game|''Dead Man's Chest'' gameplay trailer Video:LEGO At World's End gameplay trailer|''At World's End'' gameplay trailer Video:On Stranger Tides gameplay trailer|''On Stranger Tides'' gameplay trailer Video:Lego Pirates of the Caribbean Interview|LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean interview Trivia *It was thought that Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides would have its own video game. But it was shown in the film's official site that LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game would be the film's video game, with it the fourth film's plot being in the game. It is possible that it could have been because of the cancellation of Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned, which was supposed to be released in February 2, 2011. *If you unlock all the gold bricks, there is a secret level that is similar to the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' ride at Disneyland. *Music from the films and ''At World's End'' (video game) is used. External Links *Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Wiki Category:Real-world games Category:Real-world videogames Category:Real-world games Category:Real-world videogames